


Workplace Fun

by ProxyOne



Series: The Public Sex Chronicles [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Will & Hannibal nearly get caught, Workplace Sex, crackish, not exactly crack but not serious by a long shot either, set sometime in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyOne/pseuds/ProxyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gives Will a blowjob at the most inopportune time.</p><p>Part of a series dedicated to Will & Hannibal having public sex, because they are delightfully dirty fuckers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This entered my head and refused to leave until it was written down. Knocked out in about half an hour, my many apologies for any glaring mistakes that I've missed

Will is on the verge of coming, Hannibal's tongue swirling around the head of his cock, Will's fists tightly clenched on top of desk, when the loud, echoing sound of footsteps approaches. A very _specific_ set of footsteps. Will knows Hannibal has heard, because he suddenly withdraws, the warmth of his mouth making way for the chill of the cold air of Will's lecture hall on his wet, and unbelievably hard dick.

“Will, there you are,” comes the no-nonsense tone of Jack Crawford's voice, and Will has never more fervently wished for someone to fall into a hole than he is right now. Hannibal is crouched under the desk, unseen, and Will prays that he can get rid of Jack quickly. And without having to stand up.

Jack, for his part, doesn't seem to have noticed anything amiss. He strides further into the room, a man on a mission.

“I need your input on a case,” he says, far too loudly, his eyes scanning over the paperwork Will currently has spread out in front of him. Will hopes Jack doesn't ask what he's doing, because right at this moment he really could not say _what_ the paperwork in front of him actually is.

“Can it wait?” Will asks, hoping his voice sounds steady even as he knows it really, _really_ does not. Jack gives him a strange look, then shakes his head.

“It can't. I've got two bodies washed up, and local law enforcement can't make head nor tails of any of it. We need to get going asap.”

Will is suddenly filled with an entirely irrational hatred of the way Jack says 'asap', like it's a word all by itself. He also hates the way Jack won't asap his own ass out of his fucking classroom so Hannibal can finish sucking Will off. His body is torn between trying to fold in on itself, and trying to push his cock out so Hannibal can finish the job regardless. His knee starts bouncing, almost of its own accord, and Hannibal seems to take it as a hint, because Will can feel Hannibal slowly inch his way forward until the tip of his tongue is tracing the faintest of lines along the slit of Will's cock.

Will closes his eyes and takes a long, deep slow breath in, trying in vain to recentre himself. At this particular moment in time, he's not quite sure which of the two men in his immediate vicinity he hates more.

“Okay, just let me finish up here -”

“No, we need to get going now.”

Jack's voice is unreasonably calm, and Hannibal chooses that precise moment to swallow Will down again, his teeth scraping along the length of Will's cock as he pulls his head back. Will's previously bouncing knee leaps up in response, smacking into the underside of his desk and he winces, barely restraining a moan when Hannibal sucks harder in what Will can only assume is some sort of highly inappropriate apology.

“Are you okay, Will?” Jack asks, and ah yes. There's the concerned look, the one that says Jack is going to stick around until he can be convinced that Will is alright. Or at least okay enough to get through this case without actually imploding during it.

“Yeah, yeah, just cramp. Not sleeping well,” he manages to pant out, quite pleased with the way his voice is more or less even. Jack seems to take his breathlessness as a sign of pain from the cramp, which is about the best Will can hope for at the moment.

“You should eat more bananas,” Jack advises. “And see Dr Lecter more often.”

Will can feel the way Hannibal is trying not to laugh, and it's probably a good thing his mouth is full of Will's cock because Will isn't entirely sure that he would have been successful otherwise.

“Dr Lecter, right. Yes, I'll see him tonight, if we're back in time.”

His fingers are beginning to scratch into the surface of his desk now, and it's almost as though Hannibal has a sixth sense for these things, because he pops off with a sound that Will is _certain_ Jack should have been able to hear, then ducks his head to suck first one testicle, and then the other into his mouth. The sweat is beginning to bead on Will's forehead, and he lifts a hand to brush it away before it can start rolling down his skin. Jack leans in closer, his eyes narrowing.

“You're looking a little peaky, Will. Are you _sure_ you're okay?”

“Yep,” Will manages to say, snapping his mouth shut again. Hannibal has moved back to sucking vigorously on his cock again while he rolls Will's balls in his hand, and Will is fairly sure he can hear the sound of Hannibal's fly being slowly lowered.

 _That fucker is going to jerk off while I sit here and squirm,_ he thinks in amazement, and then wonders why exactly he is surprised by this.

“I'm going to call Dr Lecter, see if he can check you over before we head out,” Jack says, and Will flies into a blind panic, and he's only mildly disgusted with himself for being more turned on that he has ever been in his life.

“No!” he exclaims, but it's too late. Jack has already pulled out his phone and is calling Hannibal, and yep, there's the sound of his phone ringing. Jack looks at Will suspiciously.

“I have his phone!” Will says desperately. “I accidentally picked it up when I was at his office this morning.”

“I thought you weren't seeing him until tonight,” Jack says, his eyes narrowing once more.

“No, I saw him this morning, and I was going back tonight to drop off his phone, it was just too difficult to get back when he's going patients and I've aaaaahhhhhhhh -”

“Are you sure you're okay, Will? I'm beginning to get a little worried.”

Will has his eyes squeezed shut, and it's all he can do to avoid reaching down to tangle his hands in Hannibal's hair. He's tonguing Will's cock in _exactly_ the way he likes it, deliberately trying to make him lose control, and he can feel the way Hannibal's body is shaking as he furiously jerks himself off while Will tries vainly to pull himself back under some sort of control.

“Yeah, cramp,” Will grinds out through gritted teeth, and then Hannibal does that _thing_ with his tongue and it's all over, Will's body locking up as he comes, and comes _hard_ , down Hannibal's throat. Hannibal swallows, and then he freezes as well, and god only knows where _his_ semen is going. Will doesn't even want to know.

“That's some pretty bad cramp, Will,” Jack says, now sounding genuinely concerned, and the rush of endorphins now coursing through Will's body is causing him to suddenly find that extraordinarily funny. He bites his bottom lip in a bid to keep from laughing, and just shakes his head.

“It's fine, I think it's passed now,” and he bites even harder to prevent a second round of giggles from escaping.

“Well, as long as you're sure,” Jack says dubiously, looking at him in a more than slightly side-eyed fashion.

“Yeah. I'll just get this cleaned up,” and there go the giggles, threatening to erupt again, and he's pretty sure he can actually _feel_ Hannibal's amusement from below the desk. “I'll meet you in your office?” he asks, hoping beyond hope that Jack just takes the hint and _leaves,_ because there's no way for him to stealthily pull his pants back up. To his everlasting relief, Jack just nods and turns on his heel.

“Five minutes,” he calls back over his shoulder, and Will makes a vague grunt of agreement as Jack's footsteps fade away.

It's only when there has been a full minute of silence that Hannibal emerges, daintily wiping at his lips with his pocket square. The insufferable bastard hasn't even done his pants up yet, so Will can see the large wet patch on the front of his underwear. At least there's nothing for the cleaners to accidentally come into contact with. Not that Hannibal would leave anything like that around for people to see, but that sort of thing always worries Will.

“You're an asshole,” he says mildly, finally standing to tuck himself away and pull his pants up.

“If your preference for fellatio is to not...” Hannibal trails off, raising an eyebrow in question as he does up his own trousers.

“You're a smug bastard, you know that?” Will says, but his smile removes any sting from the words.

“I don't recall hear any complaints.”

“Yeah, well I couldn't exactly tell you to stop sucking my cock while Jack was standing right there, could I?”

“In my defense, your 'cramp' did finally get Jack to leave here, did it not?”

Will has nothing to say to that, grabbing Hannibal's tie instead and pulling him in for a kiss. Risky, perhaps, but hardly worse than getting a blowjob from your supposed psychiatrist under the desk at work.

They've barely separated when Jack returns.

“Ah, Dr Lecter, just the man Will needs to see!”

Jack strides back into the room, glancing between Will and Hannibal.

“I've just come to collect my phone from Will,” Hannibal begins. “He was just informing me of his problems with cramp. I'm sure I can help him to work through them.”

“Excellent,” says Jack. “I'll book an extra motel room for you, if you've the time to consult.”

Hannibal looks at Will, a shared look of mirth going unnoticed by Jack.

“I believe I can clear my schedule,” he says, returning his handkerchief to its pocket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for Will & Hannibal having public sex, because that is my number one thing for those two, so there's gonna be more as and when I have time :D


End file.
